Sasuke makes a pizza
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: Okay, so Sakura decided to make Naruto and Sasuke have a sleepover. Naruto pleads for Sasuke to make a pizza. He makes his first pizza, and emotions fly! Wait... is Sasuke actually crying?


Sasuke makes a pizza

_**I don't own any Naruto characters.**_

__"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "It'll be fun!"

"No Naruto," Sasuke said, "I don't feel like making a pizza."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to do anything today. Naruto was staying at his house, having a sleepover. Sakura made them, and he was really mad at her. Why Sakura, why!? Oh well, he actually didn't mind. Naruto was the closest thing to company he could get.

"Fine, whatever ursuratonkatchi. Just don't complain if I burn it, okay?"

Naruto smiled, "It will be good anyway!"

Sasuke smirked at his optimism. He never really seemed to be depressed. The raven got some store bought dough from the freezer, and laid it out on a pan. He put some sort of butter spray down first, so the pizza won't get stuck. He put on two different cheeses, cheddar and mozzarella. He put spiral fish cakes on the pizza, for Naruto, and put the pizza in the oven.

"What would you like to drink, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde came into the kitchen, with a bottle of wine. "It's not wine," he said at Sasuke's suspicious look, "It's just soda in a weird looking bottle. It is really rare, so I thought we could use it."

"Did you bring that?" the Uchiha raven asked.

"Yeah. Sakura told me to bring a bag of things, so I assumed we were all going somewhere. I never knew she would make us do this."

Sasuke looked at the blonde with a smirk, "You really are an idiot you know that?"

Naruto frowned, "It's not like you knew either teme!"

They smiled. Sasuke's was quick and rare, while Naruto's was huge. Sasuke felt happy, which he hadn't felt in a while. The savory aroma of the pizza was filling up their noses. It was a nice smell. Sasuke wasn't thinking about the pizza, until the smell reached him. He quickly went to the oven to check on it. It wasn't ready yet. The raven sighed in relief. He was glad he didn't burn the pizza yet. Naruto looked questioningly at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I don't want to burn the pizza, so I was just worried."

The blonde smirked, "An Uchiha, worried? I don't see why."

"Burnt pizza does not taste good. I want it to be perfect."

"I would think you of all people wouldn't care."

Sasuke put his hand behind his head, "Well, I don't think anybody likes eating burnt foods. Especially pizza."

"Teme, it's just you and me. Nobody else is here."

"I know that dobe!"

"Then why are you caring about perfect pizza?"

Sasuke didn't want to admit that Naruto was his best friend, and he cared what he thought. Not only that, but the poor raven felt vulnerable around the blonde. He didn't understand the feeling.

So, trying to avoid the question, Sasuke checked the pizza again. It still wasn't done yet! He decided to pour the drinks, still being silent. Naruto looked like he wanted to ask Sasuke again, but thought not to.

Naruto inhaled the fresh sent of pizza. "That smells amazing!" he said, "It smells better than any pizza I've made."

"I never made a pizza before," Sasuke said, "so this is my first time. I'm surprised it looks edible!"

Naruto gaped at the raven. He was surprised that the Uchiha wasn't even a professional chef! "You never made it before? I'm surprised! You seem like a pro when you cook!"

Sasuke was shocked, but hid the feeling. He didn't think the blonde idiot thought of him like that! The oven went off seconds later, and the raven got the pizza out. When he put it on the table, Naruto was smiling like the idiot he was.

"I put the fish cakes on there just for you," Sasuke said. The way he said it sounded stupid to him, but he meant it. Naruto was blushing, for some reason. The raven noticed and smiled, "What are you blushing for dobe?"

Naruto got redder, "I… uh… you didn't have to do that! You did enough by making the pizza; you didn't have to add my favorite topping just for me!"

"I felt like doing something nice for once."

Sasuke got a piece and gave it to Naruto. The blonde looked nervous. When Sasuke got his piece, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke was confused for once, "You didn't do anything."

"You didn't want to make it, but I made you! Now I feel guilty!"

The raven chuckled, "It really isn't a big deal! I enjoyed making it!"

Naruto smiled, and took a bite. His eyes got wide, and Sasuke got worried. "This pizza is the best! Are you sure you've never made pizza before?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "I'm positive."

He took a bite of his own pizza. It was good, but not the best as Naruto put it. "That isn't the best, but I'm glad it's edible."

"What are you talking about Sasuke? This pizza is the best! I love it as much as I love you!"

Realizing what he said, Naruto's face got as red as a tomato. Sasuke was gaping at the blonde. "You WHAT?" he yelled.

"Uh… nothing! Just forget I said it!"

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever dobe, I'm just glad you like it."

Naruto smiled and took a sip of his soda. They both ate two pieces, and Sasuke was going to take care of the dishes. Naruto stopped him.

"You cooked, I want to clean the dishes." He said.

"It's my house, so I think I should clean my dishes. Besides, you're my guest, so you shouldn't have to do work here." Sasuke said. He noticed a small tomato sauce stain on the corner of Naruto's lips. "You got something on your face."

The blonde was going to reach a hand to his face, but the raven grabbed his wrist. "No, I got it."

Sasuke leaned in, and kissed the blonde's lips. They were both blushing furiously. The raven felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through him. He felt extremely happy. When he pulled away, Naruto was really red.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"I got everything I needed," the Uchiha responded.

Naruto was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke put a hand behind his head and said, "I feel strangely vulnerable around you. I don't know what this feeling is about, but I only feel it when I'm around you. I can hear my heart beat from my chest when you're near, and I feel extremely happy. Your smile brightens my day, even though I say it's stupid. I want to be with you all the time, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, unless you agree with me. When you said you loved me, I felt a jolt of mixed emotions. Naruto, I think I love you."

All of this was put onto Naruto. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Sasuke was getting worried. "I'm sorry I put all of that on you. Are you okay?"

Naruto was smiling brightly, and said, "T-That was so beautiful teme! Nobody has ever said anything so touching to me! Y-You confessed so beautifully, I can't say anything against it! I mean, I-I wouldn't go against it a-anyway, b-but I-I can't believe y-you said that!"

Sasuke had tears rolling down his cheeks. Naruto looked confused, "Now why are you crying?"

"You're so beautiful, my eyes can't take it!"


End file.
